


Found

by tsurai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Far in the future, Gen, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d long given up questioning why he didn’t age and die like the rest of his friends, even the long-lived born wolves. It could be the after-effects of the possession, or an unexpected result of that magic that thrummed in his veins, even now.<br/>Now, when he hadn’t stepped foot on the poisoned and rotting Earth for nearly a hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyogre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/gifts).



> Hover for translations.

After Scott and Kira’s grandchildren’s children died, Stiles disappeared. He couldn’t take watching them anymore, being reminded of his friends but seeing no recognition in their eyes when he bumped into them.

He’d long given up questioning why he didn’t age and die like the rest of his friends, even the long-lived born wolves. It could be the after-effects of the possession, or an unexpected result of that magic that thrummed in his veins, even now.

Now, when he hadn’t stepped foot on the poisoned and rotting Earth for nearly a hundred years.

“Lt. Hughes!” a sharp voice called, and Stiles jumped, craning his neck away from the porthole, with a lovely view of the dried-up Earth every twenty minutes. Commander Zed glared at him from a few paces away, arms crossed even as she frowned with a face that would never crease.

Humans were so long lived now, and medical procedures had gone a long way towards cosmetics. People barely batted an eye at a boy who appeared seventeen in a position such as his-

“Hughes, if you would _kindly_ pay attention to your job. We don’t want the whole operation going tits up,” she barked. Understandably.

“Yes, sir,” he replied, then fixed his gaze back on the holo screen in front of him. Today was the big D-Day – the remains of humanity’s home planet was scheduled to go up in a burst of solar flares, and Stiles had finangled his way into a position on the observatory station. More than anything, he had to say goodbye.

“Okay, people, first Lash!” Zed called, and there was a shuffle of feet as everyone either scrambled to their stations or to the shielded windows. Stiles resolutely kept his eyes on the screen of green numbers, charting the speed of the flare, the angle of its approach to the planet’s surface. In the corner, he pulled up a full-color rendition of as the Lash of solar energy met Earth in real time.

“I hold with those who favor fire,” Stiles muttered, and watched with a hollow heart as his home went up in flames. Data streamed by, but he took none of it in. “Goodbye, everyone.”

And with those words, his screen went black.

“What-” he paused, pushing at the spot where his digital keyboard should be. Nothing responded, and Stiles heard muffled exclamations of surprise as the screen of the scientists and officers around him went similarly dark. _The fuck?_ The station was shielded to kingdom come, the flare couldn’t possibly have knocked anything out, considering that it hadn’t even reached them yet.

And then his screen flickered green. Stiles looked around, but no one else’s had restarted. He tapped it a few more times, but yanked his hand away when a single word appeared on screen.

**「みつけた」**

“What the actual fuck?” Stiles yelped. That was Japanese, a language just as dead as Latin had been in his youth.

“Hughes?” the girl to his left murmured, leaning to take a look at his screen. “What’s that?”

“I-” he started, but the floor shuddered and everyone when silent at the dying hum of the lights shutting down. Everything went dark except his screen, which flickered again:

 **Stiles** , it read. Stiles felt like someone dumped liquid nitrogen into his guts – even if that was still what he called himself, no one had referred to him by that name for two thousand years. **Stiles**. It flickered again, resolving back into Japanese: **「我々は君を恋しがった」**

Stiles shivered, pushing out of his chair. He turned to the girl next to him, but she wasn’t there. He couldn’t make anything out as his eyes desperately tried to adjust. “Commander?” he called, but then he realized that the entire deck was utterly silent. Silent except for the whisper and drag of an achingly familiar voice in his ear, one that reminded him desperately of days long gone.

“Did you miss us, Stiles?”

**Author's Note:**

> For Voiles week. Come join me on my [tumblr](http://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
